


Nine Tenths of the Law

by shanachie



Series: 12 Days of Fiction Christmas [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek still has trouble with normal interactions, Growling, M/M, Warnings: possessive!Alpha, amused pack, lots of growling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a little annoyed at his pack growling at his Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Tenths of the Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> This fic is set a few years in the future (so Stiles is legal, people) and ignores Season 3a for the most part. This whole thing came about because there was a comment in a fic about Derek and Erica snarking at each other. And I made the comment that Derek wouldn’t be able to handle anyone growling at Stiles. So it was requested that I write growling fic. And I’m pretty sure it was my whogeek that requested it.

**On the Sixth Day of Christmas... My Fandom Author Gave to Me:**

 

Stiles had gotten used to being growled at by werewolves. He had especially gotten used to being growled at by the alpha werewolf (and thrown into walls, slammed up against cars, and just generally gotten out of the way by said alpha). Apparently the alpha took offense to his betas growling at the human member of the pack though.

Stiles never would have noticed it if it hadn’t been for that one stakeout. It had started out with Scott and Stiles settling in at the loft for the afternoon. They were supposed to meet Derek, Isaac, and Erica at the house where the suspect was later, but Stiles wanted to make dinner first. He knew the werewolves tended to just grab fast food when they were on the hunt and it wasn’t good for them. He didn’t have to worry about heart disease with them (like his dad), but he still didn’t want werewolves slowed down by fat. So he intended to throw together a pot of chili that could simmer for the rest of the day.

He was just dumping the last of the ingredients into the pot when the door to the loft slid open, indicating the return of someone. Turning, he grinned at Derek, stopping himself before he waved with the spoon. “I thought we were meeting you?” he asked.

“I couldn’t listen to Erica and Isaac playing ‘I Spy’ any longer,” Derek replied. “What are you doing?”

Stiles grinned. “Making chili. And don’t worry Scott hasn’t been anywhere near it.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at that. “I wouldn’t think he would be anyway. You almost ready to go?”

“Just about. Give me maybe five more minutes?”

“That’s fine.” Derek looked around. “Where _is_ Scott?”

Stiles did wave the spoon this time, missing the wince from Derek as sauce from the chili went flying. “He’s here. Or he was here a second ago.” He pauses, then calls, “Scott?” When there’s no answer, he yells a little louder, “Scott?”

Scott swung in from where he had been sitting on the fire escape. “You don’t have to yell, Stiles. I _can_ hear you.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t _answer_ ,” Stiles replied.

Scott growled lightly. “I didn’t want to see you kissing my alpha. I was waiting until I was sure the coast was clear.”

“Yeah because I didn’t and still don’t have to deal with you and Allison,” Stiles replied with a shudder, turning back to the crock pot. “All. The. Way. Through high school, man.”

From behind Stiles came the sound of a slightly pained yelp and he turned back around to see Scott rubbing the back of his head. “Did you just slap him?”

“He shouldn’t growl at you,” Derek muttered.

“Ooookaaay,” Stiles said slowly, “but he didn’t mean anything by it.”

Derek glared at Scott. “He still doesn’t growl at you.”

“Got it,” Stiles said. “Scotty, try not to growl at me, okay?”

Scott held his hands up. “Not a problem. Can we go now?”

“We good, Derek?” Stiles asked. “We need to meet Erica and Isaac.”

“Fine,” Derek grumbled.

“Let’s go then,” Stiles said, giving the chili one last stir. “This should be done when we get home later.” As he passed Derek, he brushed his hand across the werewolf’s stomach, patting him lightly. “I can take care of myself, dude.”

“Don’t call me ‘dude’,” Derek said.

“Don’t try to protect me from my best friend,” Stiles replied, leaning over to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek.

Scott groaned. “See that’s why I stayed outside.”

 

 

 

 

The three pack members slipped into the back of the RAV-4 they used when they needed something less conspicuous than Derek’s Camaro or Stiles’s Jeep. It also had the added advantage of being able to hold more than two or three of the pack at a time. Isaac turned in his seat so he could see his alpha behind him, apparently having lost roshambo to Erica since he sat in the passenger’s seat. “There’s been no sign of well anything, Derek,” he said.

“Good.” Derek nodded. “I want you and Erica to head home. There’s not much more you can do here. We’ll keep an eye out for a few more hours and see…”

“See if anything develops?” Isaac questioned.

“Well at least we know you and Stiles won’t be distracted,” Erica commented, “not with Scott here to chaperone.”

“Hey, I resemble that remark,” Stiles protested. “And it was _one_ time and _nothing_ happened!”

Erica turned in her seat, growling at Stiles as if she took offense to his comment. Derek snarled in response, his eyes flashing red at her. “Don’t. Growl. At. Stiles,” he gritted out.

Erica blinked back, her own eyes flashing gold until Derek growled in response. “Fine,” she pouted. “Don’t see what the big deal is. _You_ growl at him all the time.”

“Yes, but he growls with love,” Stiles said with a grin. “Don’t worry about it, Catwoman. He’s in a mood tonight. He yelled at Scott for growling at me, too.”

“Knock it off,” Derek said. “Erica. Isaac. Go home. Do _not_ eat the chili. We’ll be home in a little while.”

There was a bit of grumbling from the two in the front seat, but they crawled out from the front seat and headed off towards the loft at a fast lope. The three left in the car quickly squirmed around, switching positions until Stiles and Derek were in the front seats and Scott was sprawled across the back seat. “So are we going to take turns walking around the house to check it out?” Scott asked.

“Yes,” Derek replied. “Peter and Boyd will be here in a few hours. We just have to make sure nothing happens until then.”

“So hopefully a boring night,” Stiles commented.

“Hopefully,” Derek agreed.

 


End file.
